Mi pecado
by Jakie M. V
Summary: El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, no era un silencio incomodo, nada de eso, pero en ocasiones las palabras sobraban cuando estábamos juntos en plan de… amigos. Aunque esa palabra, amigos, lastimara mi pobre corazón, me conformaba que me considera como un amigo, el cual le ama con todo su corazón sin que se diese cuenta.


**Hi! minna-san! Bueno como soy nueva en esta parte, solo quiero decir que espero mi pequeño aporte hacia esta pareja singular, les guste.**

**Es mi primer one-shot de ellos y fue una pequeña adaptacion que hice a una historia que hice para un concurso, en fin, disfruten la lectura!.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen todo es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, la trama es toda mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

El sentimiento que en este instante albergo hacia esa persona, es sumamente infinito, no supe cuando paso ni donde, pero solo sucedió. No sé si fue su sonrisa o fue su mirada sincera. Pero el caso de todo esto fue que me enamoro completamente.

Ante mis padres, esto es un pecado, algo que no debe de ser, según ellos no es de Dios, pero ¿Acaso Dios dio una distinción alguna entre géneros a la hora de amar? No, no lo hizo, él siempre nos enseño que nos amemos los unos a los otros sin distinción alguna. Al principio me alarme al descubrir este sentimiento tan realista, tan… hermoso, pero con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con él y comencé con mi plan para conquistarlo.

Todos los días lo esperaba en una banca del parque que se encontraba a dos cuadras de mi casa, al lado oeste, mientras observaba a los niños correr de un lado a otro felices. Pero este día sería diferente, hoy trataría de decirle mis sentimientos, con el miedo de ser rechazado y pisoteado, lo hare de todos modos.

De pronto una sombra me cubrió por completo, sabía a quién pertenecía, por mi complexión era fácil que su sombra me cubriera. No, claro que no, no era un chico normal por así decirlo. No era muy alto, media 1.60 y era flacucho, mis brazos y abdomen no se marcaban ni nada por el estilo, mi cabello azul estaba un poco largo y desarreglado y era poseedor de unos ojos color azules y una piel blanquecina, casi transparente. Me consideraba un anti-social, en la escuela solo tenía una amiga, la cual me comprendía y animaba en todo y más si se tratara de amor, conocía mi pequeño secreto prohibido.

Sin embargo él era todo lo contrario a mí, alto, musculoso, jugador de basquetbol, su cabello sedoso y rojo combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos rojos, tan rojos como la lava y como si quisieran sacar todo de tu alma, su piel era el perfecto opuesto de la mía, era bronceada. En el ámbito social, si que éramos polos opuestos, era el chico más codiciado entre el género femenino y envidiado por el género masculino, a excepción mía claro.

Se han de preguntar, el porque me veía con él todos los día en aquel parque, pues es fácil la respuesta, le ayudo con una materia del colegio, me le han asignado como pupilo en la materia de química, pero eso fue al principio, apenas pudo empezar a sacar buenas notas, el profesor me dijo que ya no era necesario que le ayudara, pero él, específicamente él no quiso dejar de verme, según porque lo entendía.

-Llegaste temprano… Kuroko-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado para también observar a los niños jugar. Su voz no era como la mía, que se caracterizaba por ser tranquila y suave, mientras que la suya era gruesa y era música para mis oídos.

Y si, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, pero mi familia; si así se le puede llamar, me dicen Tetsu. Pero por alguna extraña razón, que se encuentra fuera de mis fuerzas o razonamiento, nunca logre que él me llamase por ese apodo. Es como si disfrutara llamándome por mi apellido.

-Un poco, lo admito-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros sin apartar la vista de los niños, quienes en ese instante se perseguían, uno con una pelota con la intención de golpear al otro niño.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo?-dijo y supuse que volteo a verme pues sentía su mirada sobre mi y por el repentino movimiento que provoco que sonara un poco la madera de la banca.

-No, solo unos 10 minuto-respondí mientras volteaba a verlo, pero me sonroje levemente al verlo tan cercas de mi.

Sus profundos ojos rojos, me observaban con tanta atención, como si estuviera midiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Eran los de un felino, que calculaban cuando debía atacar a su presa. En este caso la presa era yo. Trague levemente dando a entender mi nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cercas, note como tenía una que otro peca pero no llegaban a notar a menos de que estuvieras a mi distancia.

-hmmp-sus respuestas siempre tan cortas y ¿sencillas? No sabría decir a ciencia exacta, pero me encantaban de todas maneras. Se alejo de mí, para volver a posar su vista en los niños. Le imite en esa acción.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, no era un silencio incomodo, nada de eso, pero en ocasiones las palabras sobraban cuando estábamos juntos en plan de… amigos.

Aunque esa palabra, amigos, lastimara mi pobre corazón, me conformaba que me considera como un amigo, el cual le ama con todo su corazón sin que se diese cuenta.

-Hoy me enfrente a mi familia-su voz me asusto un poco, pues tan sumergido en mis pensamientos me encontraba. Aquella revelación me tomo por sorpresa, pues no lo vi venir. Ladee mi cabeza un poco mientras posaba mi mirada en la suya, que se encontraba perdida por algún lugar.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?-le susurre de forma pausada y suave.

-Le dije a mi familia de quien estaba enamorado-sus palabras estaban llenas de melancolía, como si le doliese hablar de ese tema, pero a la vez buscase una manera de desahogarse y su única manera fuese hablando.

En cierta manera me recordó a cuando yo hice lo mismo con mis padres, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero fue una pelea demasiado dura, en donde mamá lloro y papá se lamentaba.

-Pero ese no es un motivo para pelea-dije un poco confundido, ya que si enfrento a su familia, la chica no debe ser aprobada por ellos.

-Ven-dijo levantándose para agarrarme del brazo, provocando que me levantara.

Comenzó a caminar arrastrándome por el parque, por las calles. Una que otra vez le pedí que fuera más despacio, pero no me escuchaba, como si temiese algo. Pronto deje de reconocer las calles por las que íbamos, y me comencé a asustar y alarmar.

No lo había visto nunca tan alterado y desesperado para llegar a un lugar. Entonces después de 20 minutos caminando sin rumbo para mi, se detuvo delante de una casa sencilla, de dos pisos, pintada en un suave color beige, poseyendo un cerco de madera finamente pintado de blanco. Con un jardín de tamaño mediano, todo verde y un rosal de rosas blancas a la derecha.

Sin dejarme admirar más, me arrastro sin soltarme todavía, a dentro de esa casa, pero esta vez fue bajando su mano lentamente hasta agarrar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y me pareció ver uno leve en las suyas. Se detuvo hasta que tuvo enfrente de él a dos personas un poco mayores.

Una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos que caía hasta la mitad de su cintura, creo, nos observaba con el ceño claramente fruncido, para después fijarse en nuestras manos entrelazadas, profiriendo un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Aquella mujer se parecía a él pero solo en el cabello, ya que era poseedora de unos ojos completamente grises. El hombre, era de su misma estatura, tenía sus mismas facciones en su rostro pero las suyas eran más finas. Su cabello castaño era claro, como queriéndole llevar al dorado y se le notaba una que otra cana. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un intenso enojo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Taiga?-le pregunto el señor, que supuse es su padre por sus semejanzas, pero nos apuntaba con ese dedo acusatorio con el cual nadie quiere ser señalado.

Taiga, el nombre del hombre del cual yo me enamore perdidamente, pero a mi me gusta decirle Kagami-kun, por su apellido y a él no parece molestarle ese hecho.

-Significa lo que crees… padre-le respondió de manera desafiante dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano con la suya.

-Entonces esta es la persona-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos mientras parecía contener su furia-de la cual te enamoraste.

Deje de oír todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, solo estaba yo, en un espacio en negro. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso Kagami-kun se enamoro de mi? No, no, no y no debe ser una broma de mal gusto, de pésimo gusto diría yo. Observe todo a mí alrededor, sin ser capaz de oír nada, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. El señor le gritaba, mientras la señora trataba de controlar a su esposo.

Unos minutos después observe que el señor me hablaba, pero me encontraba en un estado de estupor que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para contestarle.

-¿Disculpe?-le respondí con un leve rubor, provocando una que otra blasfemia por parte del señor.

-Lo que mi marido quiere decir-comenzó la señora con voz calmada y suave-es ¿Amas a nuestro hijo?

Bien, que me preguntaran eso no fue nada sencillo, tener que confesar mis sentimientos delante de él pero para colmos de males delante de sus padres. Pero sería injusto que me quedara callado, cuando él se estaba enfrentando a sus padres por mí.

Respirando profundamente me arme de valor y les respondí.

-Sí, amo a su hijo como nunca ame a nadie y no me arrepiento de eso-al terminar de decir eso, pude respirar de nuevo aunque intranquilamente.

Casi podía sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kagami-kun por mi respuesta, la madre parecía complacida por el hecho de que alguien amase a su hijo, pero su padre seguía enfurruñado pero no tenía intenciones de responder.

Jalo mí mano suavemente, guiándome a unas escaleras. No se detuvo hasta llegar a una habitación, cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba acostado en su cama con él encima mío.

-Sabes, si es pecado amar a un chico encantador, entonces peco yo-dijo para después juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nuestro primer beso, fue mágico, algo sorprendente me transporto a una dimensión de colores claros y hermosos, donde solo el amor y la felicidad reinaban. Fue un simple roce entre nuestros labios pero aun así lo ame.

-Entonces yo también soy un pecador-le respondí para después volverlo a besar pero esta vez de manera más intensa.

-Te amo-susurro contra mis labios.

-Yo también te amo-dije mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

De algo estaba seguro, y era que nunca lo dejaría ir, no a él y si para eso tenía que enfrentarme a mi familia, lo haría.

* * *

**:3 hasta aqui termina mi mini-historia, sinceramente me hubiera gustado llevarlo al lemmon pero nunca he subido uno asi que me acobarde jeje, en fin espero y les haya gustado OuO, nos leemos despues!**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
